


Oh, You're Good For Me

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, No Smut, Other, Rope Bondage, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Brian comes to you to be tied up and to submit.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Oh, You're Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@RushingHeadlong).
> 
> There's no real smut in this, just lots of soft kink. The Reader is referred to as “Sir” by Brian but it’s up to you if they’re a m!Reader, or a f!Reader using the “Sir” honorific as part of this D/s dynamic. I pictured the chest harness looking like [this](https://imgur.com/C5qbsGR) [mostly sfw link].
> 
> Title once again inspired by "Would That I" by Hozier.

Brian always looks so pretty when he’s kneeling for you. Almost delicate, even, with his long limbs folded down and his chin ducked as you inspect your handiwork, his long curls falling forward to hide his face. He looks small, something that’s not an easy feat to achieve when he spends most of his time towering over everyone in the room, but it seems natural when it’s just the two of you.

You adjust one of the knots on his back, retying it so it sits in a better position, and ask, “How does that feel?”

Brian shifts, testing the ropes, feeling out where they give and where cinch tight around him as he moves. “Good,” he says in a quiet voice.

You tilt his chin up and brush his hair out of his face. He gives you a small, blissed-out smile, and you know that he’s already starting to go under. “You weren’t kidding when you said you needed this today, huh?” Brian just hums, and shifts in the ropes again, and even though you think you know the answer you still ask, “Do you just like how they feel, or does something need to be adjusted?”

“Just like how they feel,” Brian says. He turns his head to press a kiss to your hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

You feel like you’re the one who should be thanking Brian here. It still amazes you that Brian is so willing to give up control like this, that he trusts you enough to give you his submission outside the bedroom as well as within it. It’s an ordinary afternoon, nothing special going on, but Brian had still chosen to come to you to help relieve the stress that’s been mounting over the last several weeks, the pressures of the band and his own insecurities wearing him down until he had asked you to take the reins and take him out of his head for a little while.

There are a thousand ways you could do that and maybe, with a different partner, your day would be spent with floggers and chains- but not with Brian. In moments like this, you know Brian wants praise more than pain, wants to feel safe and cherished rather than degraded. And with him kneeling here, open and vulnerable for you, there’s nothing you’d rather do than shower him with all the love he deserves.

“You’re very welcome,” you tell him, and you give him a quick, chaste kiss, just because you can. “Alright, then. Hands next?”

Brian obediently holds his arms up in front of him. You wrap a shorter length of rope around his lower forearms, cinching his arms together but leaving his wrists and hands free because you know Brian gets anxious about something going wrong and his guitar-playing being affected by it. It’s the same reason you bind his hands in front of him, where he can check the rope and his circulation himself; Brian looks _gorgeous_ with his arms tied behind him, shoulders pulled back enough that his chest is forced forward to compensate for the strain, but the effect is ruined by the way he can never let himself go under properly in that position.

So you save that for shorter play sessions, not days like today where you know Brian needs to be comfortable in his bondage for a longer period of time. Still, you watch as he tests the rope around his arms, like he tests everything, needing to feel it hold him before he’ll sink comfortably into the bindings. He flexes his wrists, bends his elbows, and when he settles back down it’s with a sigh and a release of tension that you know means you’ve done a good job.

You give him a once-over, checking that you haven’t forgotten anything. Thick loops of rope wrap around his thighs and calves, keeping him in a kneeling position because even if Brian wouldn’t move on his own anyway you know that he likes being _made_ to stay where you put him. His arms obscure the pattern of the harness you wrapped around him, but that’s why you checked it earlier. You tied him in a boxy and angular design today to highlight the sharp lines of his frame, with knots positioned to dig into tender muscles if Brian tries moving too much.

“I think that’s everything,” you say at last. “Unless you want a gag, or a blindfold?”

Brian shakes his head. “Not today,” he says, but there’s a note of hesitation in his voice, like there is something else he wants that he can’t quite voice. You card gentle fingers through his hair as you give him the space to ask for what he needs, and he leans into your touch, eyes slipping closed for a moment before he lets go of the last of his hesitations and asks, “May I have a collar, Sir?”

The request takes you by surprise. What you have with Brian has never been so formal as to make collars a routine part of your play. You could make a rope one (he’d look _so_ pretty with coils looped around his neck…) but you always have to be careful to not leave marks, and even if Brian is willing to take that risk today you’re not sure that you are. “What do you mean, darling?” you ask.

Brian tries to duck his head but you tighten your grip in his hair, just enough to hold him in place. He hisses, but stills underneath your hand and, after a moment, says, “I want to wear one of the chains. I want- I want to know that I’m yours, Sir.”

_Oh._ You relax your grip on Brian’s hair and he sags back down, dropping his head to hide his embarrassment behind his unruly curls. “Oh, pet, of _course_ you’re mine. My beautiful, perfect boy,” you coo. You brush Brian’s hair back to kiss his forehead and you can see the small, pleased on his face now. “And I’ll never say no to you wearing one of my gifts. Do you have a preference for which one?”

Brian shakes his head. “No, Sir. I want you to choose.”

You kiss Brian again, because he’s being too sweet for you to resist. “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

You had given Brian a handful of simple, chain necklaces suitable for public wear. They’re useful for when Brian is feeling insecure but you don’t have the time or privacy to take care of him properly, or for when it takes him longer than expected to recover from a drop and needs that extra bit of reassurance to carry with him. You’ve never used them in moments like this before, but you’ll always give Brian whatever he wants.

Brian looks up when you return. His embarrassment is gone, but he’s back to being too much in his own head and _that_ just won’t do. You show him the chain you chose and he nods in approval before ducking his head again so you can put it on him. You brush his hair aside so it doesn’t get caught in the clasp, and before you pull away you kiss, and then bite, behind his ear where any mark will be hidden by his hair. Brian whimpers softly and you smile against his skin.

You study him, tied up with your ropes, your chain nestled against the base of Brian’s neck, his eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly parted as he sinks easily back down into his submission. “Gorgeous,” you breath, and you can’t resist looping a finger underneath the chain so you can pull Brian forward into a kiss. “You’re so beautiful, baby, such a good boy for me.”

Brian melts under the praise, looking up at you in adoration, and you can’t believe how luck you are to get to see him like this. You kiss him again before letting go out the chain, and settling down into the armchair next to where Brian is kneeling. You spread you legs slightly and ask, “Can you get into place, or do you need help?”

“I can do it, Sir,” Brian says, voice so soft that it’s nearly a whisper. It’s a challenge for him to move with his legs tied together but eventually he settles between your legs with his back to you.

You scratch at his scalp and kiss the top of his head. “Perfect, darling, thank you.” Brian relaxes with a contented sigh, resting his head against your thigh.

Maybe later you’ll take Brian apart in different ways, turn him around so he can service you or slowly tease him until he falls apart within the confines of the rope. But for now all he needs is this, you petting at his scalp and down his shoulders, reassuring Brian with gentle touches that you’re here and that he’s yours.


End file.
